


Family Reunion

by Solid_Cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, F/M, Family Reunions, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Humor, Minor Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: Kylo Ren gets a visit from his Uncle and Grandfather, meanwhile Leia and Rey have a little chat.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Last Jedi, and I loved it. The movie got me into Reylo, too. Now, everyone's out writing fanfiction about it. So I wanted to write one too, but a more humorous take. Everyone else is writing smut, angst, and fluff, so I decided I would write a crack fic instead.

"Just put on a shirt kid." Luke's voice came from behind Kylo Ren. "I don't think she wants to talk right now." 

Ben frowned as he put on a shirt over his unrealistically magnificent eight pack. 

"Just leave me alone Uncle!" The supreme leader Kylo Ren complained. "It's not fair! I thought I was subtlety obvious enough! Then she just denies my offer of a lifetime to rule the galaxy by my side!" 

Force ghost Luke Skywalker rubbed his chin, pondering where things went wrong. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to just hang out on an island all alone. 

"I don't know, but this sounds oddly familiar." The last Jedi (but not really) replied. 

"That's because I did it first!" Replied another force in the room. 

Luke and Ben both simultaneously turned to notice Anakin Skywalker in his youthful force ghost self with his arms crossed. 

"Oh my gosh, it's Darth Grandpa! I knew you'd finally show up and tell me the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise!" Kylo Ren exclaimed, going full fanboy towards the dead Jedi. Oh wait, Anakin was never granted the rank of Jedi master. My bad.

"Yeah, spoiler alert, kid. He dead." Anakin replied. 

"Nice of you to help me out, DAD!" Luke crossed his arms as he complained in a sarcastic tone. "You could've told Ben you turned to light side at the end, and none of the last two movies would have ever happened." 

"Wait what?!" Kylo Ren was completely in shock at this sudden implication. What a fake fan.

"Luke, Luke, Luke." Anakin repeated his son's name like a parrot as he put his arm on his shoulder. "It's the same reason I cut your hand off. To make the movies more dramatic. I mean it's not the Skywalker family drama unless one of us turns to the dark side." 

Luke rolled his eyes at his dad while Kylo stared at his grandfather in complete and utter awe. Anakin noticed and walked over to his grandson. 

"So you're the kid who's having a little girl trouble?" Anakin asked. 

Ben looked down at his feet sheepishly before looking back at his grandfather and nodding. 

"Well have I got the flirting tips for you, kid! Back in my day, your grandmother and I were a real power couple. We got married in secret!" Anakin exclaimed. 

"Woah!" Ben was impressed. "How did you do that?" 

Anakin leaned in to whisper something to his grandson. "Sand. Tell her you hate sand." 

Luke buried his face into his hands, utterly disappointed with this turnabout. 

Meanwhile on a different planet, General Leia squinted as she gazed over the horizon. 

"I can't believe they killed off Admiral Ackbar. That was the worst thing they could've done." The general complained. 

Rey stood beside Leia and spoke. "Your son is an emotional wreck." 

"Yes, and you have my blessing." Leia replied to the scavenger. 

"What!?" Rey asked in surprise. 

"What?" Leia responded. "Why else would you just talk to me about him like that and not ask for my blessing? 

"Okay, first of all I do not like him! Just because we have a force bond, and he's tall dark and handsome, and we have very good chemistry and we went to finger second base, and junk, doesn't mean I like him!" Rey crossed her arms and turned her head. "He killed your husband. His own father!" 

"Well my dad tortured me, and then he destroyed my home planet. Really, it's not a big deal." Leia replied. "It runs in the family." 

Rey gave Leia a look of dismay, before she averted her gaze. The scavenger's face burned beet red as she recalled all she had seen in the previous days. She had seen Kylo Ren's eight pack, and she knew the truth. That he was totally shredded.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My first exposure to Star wars was actually the Clone Wars series. Plus I loved Anakin a lot, but I didn't know he turned into Darth Vader.  
> So, when a kid told me in the third grade that Anakin turns into Darth Vader, my reaction was akin to Luke's reaction in Empire Strikes Back. I hadn't seen any of the movies at that point.  
> Anyways, I had fun writing this. So, I hope you got a laugh out of it at least. Thanks for reading.


End file.
